Lost and Found
by TaytayXD
Summary: Gilbert and Matthew find a lost girl while on a date one day and help her find her parents. PruCan, hinted RusAme and FrUk Rated T to be safe


Okay so, I got this idea from an 'imagine you and your favorite character', but I imagined my otp instead x3 Imma rule breaker. The imagine was: " Imagine your favorite character with you at the mall and you two help a little kid find their parents and the kid becomes attached to the character" and I just- I had to write it. Also, what the hell, title. Can't you be any more creative? Please enjoy.

* * *

Matthew jumped slightly when his phone vibrated in his pocket as he was walking home from school. He stopped and shifted his bag from his shoulder to reach his phone, then checked the message. It was from his boyfriend, Gilbert. ' Hey Birdie, u comin to the mall later?' The small blonde sighed at Gilbert's grammar, and replied, ' Yes, are you picking me up or should I drive?' He began walking again, wanting to get home and relax before getting started on his homework. ' I'll pick u up, it'll be easier. See u later, love u.' Matthew smiled. He always loved it when Gilbert told him he loved him, no matter what. ' Love you too Gil.' He replied, then walked up the driveway to his house and went inside.

" Hey bro! How was your day?" Matthew's older brother, Alfred, asked. " It was great... how was work?" Matthew asked, sitting his bag down and plopping down onto the couch beside of Alfred. " Eh, it was the same as always. That Braginski dude was breathing down my neck all day and Mr. Honda was disappointed that we didn't do everything perfectly." The older replied, shrugging. Matthew raised an eyebrow. " Have you not confronted the guy, Al? I think maybe you should find out why he's so obsessed with you." Matthew said, referring to 'that Braginski dude'. Alfred sighed. " Well yeah, of course, but all he said was some shit in Russian that I didn't understand. ' Ya tebya loobya' or something like that." He said, and Matthew nodded.

" Anyway, enough about my problems! Dad will be home later tonight, he called and said his meeting was getting extended a few hours. So, I guess we have to 'fend for ourselves for dinner. Anything particular you want, 'cause if not, I'm ordering a pizza." Matthew shook his head. " No, I'm getting something to eat at the mall... Gilbert's coming to pick me up in a little while. I hope you don't mind..." He said, and Alfred shrugged. " I don't mind, as long as you're back before eleven." He said, and Matthew nodded. " I will, we're only going for a few hours." He said, then decided to get started on his homework.

Around an hour later, Gilbert showed up. " Hey Birdie! I know you're here, c'mon!" He called, walking in the front door. " Gilbert, how many times have I told you to knock before you just waltz in?" Alfred said, crossing his arms. Gilbert shrugged. " Eh, yours is the only car in the driveway, so I know you're dad isn't here swooning some random girl. Mattie doesn't have a life and god knows you can't get a date for anything." He said, and Alfred fumed. " You're pushing your luck, Beilschmidt. One day, you're gonna push all my buttons at once and I won't let 'ya see my little bro anymore." " Al, stop. You know Gil's only playing. Right, Gil?" Matthew interjected, coming to stand beside of his brother. " Tch, yeah, I'm only kiddin' big guy, don't get your panties in a twist! Anyway, I'll have him home later, now lets go Mattie!" Gilbert said, grabbing Matthew's arm and hauling him out the door and to his car.

" You know, you really shouldn't berate my brother like that. He can be pretty serious about me, you know how protective he is. If you get on his nerves enough, he really will make us stop seeing each other." Matthew said, settling into the passengers seat and buckling up. " Ah, he's just mad because he can't get an awesome boyfriend like me. One day he'll figure out that he won't be able to keep us apart no matter what he tries." Gilbert said, driving off toward the mall. Matthew rolled his eyes, but smiled.

Once they were at the mall, Gilbert took Matthew straight to the coffee shop. " Caramel cappuccino and a mocha latte please." Gilbert said, handing the money to the cashier. She took it and smiled, then handed their drinks to them. " Enjoy!" She said, and Matthew took them and smiled as Gilbert put his change back into his wallet. " So Mattie, how're your grades?" He asked, sipping his cappuccino. " Gil, I don't want to talk about school. This is supposed to be fun, and school is boring." Matthew said, smiling. Gilbert laughed. " I guess you're right. Alright then, what do you want to do?" He asked, and Matthew thought for a minute. " Well, I have to be home by eleven... so, maybe we can go to a few shops and then go by the park?" He said, and Gilbert nodded. " That sounds like a plan. Hey, this can be considered a date." Matthew blushed and sipped his latte quietly. " If that's what you want it to be..." He said, and Gilbert smiled and put his arm around the slightly shorter teens shoulders.

After they left the third shop, Matthew heard crying. He frowned, looking around. " Gil, do you hear that?" He asked, and Gilbert tilted his head. " Hear what?" " Someone's crying." Matthew backtracked, finding himself looking into an empty shop with a small girl behind the 'closed' sign. " Hey, are you alright?" He asked softly, not wanting to startle her. The girl gasped and started crying more, crawling farther into the darkness of the shop. Matthew bit his lip and turned around, about to call out to Gilbert when he realized he was gone. " G-Gil..?" Matthew said quietly, looking around. Just as Matthew was about to get panicked, Gilbert appeared from around the corner, holding a stuffed yellow bird. He held it up and gave Matthew a smile, then walked into the dark shop.

" Hey sweetheart, come on out." Gilbert said, his voice unusually soft. It was a huge contrast to his normally loud and harsh voice. Matthew could still hear the girl crying. " Come out, and we can figure out what's wrong together. Look." Gilbert held up the small bird and gave it a squeeze. It made cute little 'piyo' sounds, causing the girl to calm down a bit. " If you come out, we can find out what's wrong, and you can have my little friend here." He said, reaching his hand out to the girl. She inhaled shakily, then slowly crawled toward him, taking his hand. Gilbert smiled, standing up and leading the girl out of the shop, back to where Matthew was standing. He handed her the bird, and she looked up at him, then took it hesitantly, squeezing it. " So sweety, can you tell us what's wrong?" Gilbert asked, wiping the girl's cheeks dry. " I-I can't find my m-mommy and daddy." She said, her voice scratchy from her crying.

" Well, we can help you find them. Where did you lose them?" Matthew said, smiling. " B-back at the bookstore... I went to the picture books because the big books my daddy reads are b-boring, then when I went back, they were gone." The girl said, and Gilbert and Matthew nodded. " Alright, lets go look for them." Gilbert said, picking the girl up. They walked to the bookstore and looked around. " Do you see them anywhere?" Matthew asked, and the girl shook her head. " N-no..." " What do they look like?" " My mommy has long brown hair and she always wears a flower in it, and my daddy has dark hair with a weird piece that always sticks up, and he wears glasses." The girl explained, and Gilbert and Matthew looked around, trying to find anyone that matched the description.

They looked around the bookstore, then around the surrounding stores, and still no luck. Just when they were about to give up and call the mall security, the girl shouted, " Mommy!" Gilbert let her down, and she ran to a woman who looked like she was on the verge of hysteria. " Kelsi! Oh, my baby!" The woman cried, grabbing the girl up and hugging her tightly. " I was so worried about you!" Then the woman glared at Gilbert and Matthew. " I'm calling security! You should be ashamed of yourselves, trying to steal someone's child like that!" She growled, and Matthew was about to say something when the girl cried, " Mommy, no! Don't be mean to them, they helped me!" The woman looked at the girl- Kelsi- and frowned. " Tell me what happened, baby." She said, and Kelsi started.

" Well, you and daddy were looking at those really long books that daddy always gets, so I went to the picture books, and when I went back, you and daddy were gone. I looked for you, but I couldn't find you, and I was so scared, so I just hid in an empty shop and started crying. Then they found me- " She pointed to Matthew and Gilbert, " And they helped me find you. And gave me this!" Kelsi held up the bird Gilbert had given her, squeezing it to make it say 'piyo'. The woman sighed, hugging Kelsi once again, then looking at Gilbert and Matthew. " I'm sorry... I was just really worried that I'd never find our daughter. Ah, what are your names?" She asked, and Gilbert shook his head. " No, it's alright, I'm sure anyone would have jumped to that conclusion if they saw some random dude holding their daughter. I'm Gilbert, and this is Matthew." He said, gesturing to Matthew, who smiled.

" Gilbert..." Kelsi said, then smiled brightly. " Gilbird!" " What?" Gilbert said, and she held up the stuffed bird. " I'll name him Gilbird! Since you helped me! And his last name can be Matthew!" Matthew laughed. " That's a wonderful name." He said, and Kelsi's eyes shined. " Well, thank you so much, Gilbert and Matthew. My name is Eliza, and this is Kelsi. Ah, give me a call if you ever need anything. It's the least I can do." The woman said, handing Gilbert a piece of paper with a number written on it. " I have to go find my husband and tell him everything is alright, before he has a panic attack." As the woman- Eliza- walked away, Kelsi called, " I can't wait to see you guys again!" Gilbert and Matthew waved until the two disappeared into the crowd. " Well, that was... interesting." Gilbert said, looking down at the paper. Matthew nodded. " Yeah... but I feel really good now that we helped her." He said.

" Yeah! And I think we made a new friend!" Gilbert laughed, putting the paper in his pocket. " So, you want to head to the park now? We can get some ice cream at that place my cousin works at on the way." He said, and Matthew nodded, then the two headed out of the mall.

" So, do you think we'll ever actually see them again?" Matthew asked, holding Gilbert's hand as the two sat under a tree in the park, eating their ice cream. Gilbert shrugged. " I don't know, I hope so. Kelsi seemed like a fun little girl, and her mom didn't seem that bad after she calmed down, either." He said, and Matthew nodded. " Yeah, and she looked so hopeful that she'd see us again..." He said, " We can't let her down. We should call and ask if they can come to the park with us next week. We can even have a picnic or something." " Definitely." Once they had finished their ice cream, Gilbert drove Matthew home. " I'll see you tomorrow, Mattie. Tell your brother I said he sucks." Gilbert said, kissing Matthew. Matthew kissed him back, then rolled his eyes. " Yes, whatever Gil. I'll see you tomorrow." He said, then got out of the car and walked inside.

" Heyo, Mattie-o!" Alfred greeted him, and Matthew groaned. " Never say that again." He said, and Alfred pouted. " Aw, c'mon, that was gold! Anyway, dad's home, but I'd advise you not to go into the kitchen. He brought home another one." Matthew shuddered. " Is she as bad as the last one?" He asked, and Alfred shook his head. " No, Matthew, this is different- It's a dude." Matthew's eyes went wide. " I thought dad was straight?" He whispered, and Alfred shook his head. " Apparently not, but seeing as how he's been with mainly women, I'd guess he's either bi and has a preference for boobs, or he's experimenting. Or drugged." Matthew sighed and rubbed his eyes. It had been a long day.

" Well, how'd you enjoy your day out?" Alfred asked, and Matthew smiled. " Gil and I helped a lost girl find her parents..." " Whoa, you what? Bro, that's so heroic of you! You're getting more and more like me each day!" Alfred said, hugging his brother. Matthew shoved him off, then chuckled. " Actually, it was Gil who got her to calm down and tell us what was wrong. Al, you know I'm not that good with kids. I couldn't even get my own cousin to stop crying after he had stubbed his toe. But anyway, we helped her find her mom, and she almost called security on us because she thought we were stealing her daughter, but the girl- her name was Kelsi- explained everything, and Gil has her mom, Eliza's, number. She said to call if we ever needed anything."

" Wait, her name was Kelsi, and the mom was Eliza?" Alfred asked, and Matthew nodded. " That's Roderich's wife and daughter! That bastard won't shut up about them! The girl had dark maroon-ish brown hair, and green eyes right?" Alfred said, and Matthew nodded again. " Yes, that's what she looked like. And Eliza had long brown hair with a purple flower clip in it." Alfred smiled. " Yep, that's them all right. Damn, I can't wait until tomorrow! Rod's gonna be like, ' I lost my daughter in the mall yesterday and a dashing young man and some weird delinquent saved her!' and I can be all like, ' that was my brother! That was my brother and his shit boyfriend who saved your darling daughter! The heroism runs in our family!' and he'll have no choice but to respect us." Matthew rolled his eyes at his brother.

" Alfred, you're so weird. Anyway, I'm tired. I'll be in my room if you need me." Alfred turned the TV on and waved Matthew off. " Alright, night." He said, and Matthew cringed when he realized he'd have to go through the kitchen to get to his room. He walked in and smiled awkwardly at his dad, who was sitting at the table across from a man with shoulder-length blonde hair that had a slight wave to it. " Oh, Matthew, um... This is Francis, we work together. We were just, ah..." Matthew smiled at Francis and internally laughed at his dad's awkwardness. " Hello Francis. I'm Matthew." Matthew said quietly, and Francis smiled. " Bonjour, Mathieu!" He said. " Damned it Francis, how many times do I have to tell you, this is not France anymore!" " But Arthur, I've been raised on French ways, I simply cannot change the way I speak. And Mathieu, your father is a nice man, and clearly your brother didn't take after him, so I'm hoping you're more like Arthur here than Alfred."

" I heard that, Frenchie." Alfred called from the living room, and their dad, Arthur, grumbled something under his breath. " A-anyway, I'm really tired, so I'm gonna head to bed. Night, dad. It was nice meeting you, Francis." Matthew said, then hurried to his room before he could be stopped. After he had brushed his teeth and got ready for bed, he flopped down onto his bed and sighed. It really had been an eventful day. He covered up, then smiled. ' I hope Gil doesn't lose Eliza's number. I really do want to see Kelsi again, she was adorable when she was happy.' After a while, Matthew fell into a deep and dream filled sleep.

* * *

A/N: To continue or not to continue... that is the question xD


End file.
